


Whole or Semi?

by Moviemuncher



Series: Keep Talking [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men Origins: Wolverine
Genre: Angst, Humour, M/M, Milk, Victor is cute AF, Victor's temper, Wade's mild insecurities., why wade?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Victor, grocery shopping. Never again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole or Semi?

Victor huffed at Wade. The man was fucking about trying to decide between two types of milk. Whole or semi, and it was pissing him off. Wade held the cartons in front of his disfigured face. Victor was sorely tempted to punch him in it. It's not like it would damage Wade, not like it would have before. Eventually Wade put the whole milk in the trolley. Victor didn't care, milk was milk. He didn't drink it, he didn't eat cereal and his coffee was black. But the long time picking it was irritating. 

They had walked off, Wade discussing the benefits of healthy eating even though Victor was not listening, when Wade suddenly snatched the milk back out and ran off with it. He left Victor, seething, with the trolley. When he came back he was holding the semi milk. 

"Are you serious?" Victor asked, his tone dead. Wade looked at him with a cocky smile. 

"About my love for brocolli that's been boiled? No. I actually hate it." Wade said, and Victor was so used to the random directioms their conversations could take he was able to brush it off with a sigh. 

"Whatever."

Wade walked on, breezing past a woman and her husband, their brat in the trolley seat. Both adults recoiled at Wade's heavily damaged skin which annoyed Victor and he growled. They flinched heavily from him, rushing past. 

He watched them go before catching up to Wade who was throwing cheap, quickly cooked noodles into the trolley. He had a strained smile but was not chatting anymore. It struck Victor as wrong, the lack of incessant, irritating talk did not put him at ease. It did not relax him as much as this reprieve should. He frowned at Wade. Not angry at him anymore, but vaguely concerned. He'd noticed the slow return of such feelings ever since he'd dropped the grudge he held against Jimmy. It was faintly unsettling that the person they were aimed at was Wade. 

"What's with you?" Victor grunted uneasily. He still wasn't good at discussing this shit. 

Wade shook his head, his smile becoming much more forced. 

"Nothing. It's not their fault they stare." Wade said. His tone was devoid of anything but nonchalance. Good act, if the signs of deceit weren't all there. A quickened heart beat, darting eyes and a completely plastic expression. 

Victor raised an eyebrow. 

"It's not, I'm just so gorgeous." Wade quipped hollowly. Victor considered him for a moment before moving to him. Wade stepped forwards; for the first month or so of whatever their relationship was, Wade had always backed up when Victor advanced before catching himself. Now he didn't. Victor leant his head forwards to kiss the younger man. It was chaste, made rough by his mutton chops and Wade's stubble. He pulled away. 

"Alright then." He said calmly. He took the trolley from Wade instead of trailing after him. 

The rest of the shopping trip went by uneventfully besides a few stares. Mostly caused by their appearances, some by Wade's exaggerated excitement for a product and occassionally by the almost affectionate behaviour between them. 

They were in the queue, at the checkout when Wade cursed. Victor snapped all of his attention to Wade, claws growing. Then growled. Wade had the milk again and was sprinting off. 

"I want whole milk." Wade yelled unnecessarily loud. With his own bitten off curse he caught the eyes of the woman in the queue, behind him. She gestured towards Wade. 

"My boyfriend is the exact same. He's not allowed to come with me anymore." She said wryly. Victor nodded. 

"Not a bad idea."

She smirked and shrugged. 

Wade was racing back. A carton in each hand. Victor was never again shopping with Wade.


End file.
